Second chance
by Yokiryuu
Summary: When his mate dies, Harry travels to a new world to get away from everything reminding him of Ginny. Starting a new life as a muggle he begins in a small town called Forks. Yet the peace and solitude he hopes to find is beyond his reach. Instead he finds magic in a world without, in form of large shape shifters and shining vampires. SLASH(Jacob/Harry) Creature fic. Possibly Mpreg
1. Chapter 00

**Second chance.**

**AN:** To be honest, I'm not a twilight fan but some time ago I accidentally read a crossover of this genre and I have been hooked ever since. For unknown reasons I began writing this after a year of writers block. I know the theme is an overused one but I wanted to have a go at it anyway. I'm sad to say that while I have begun writing again, inspiracion only hits me rarely and I probably won't update my other stories for some time to come.

Betaed by: The life of a girl (Don't know what I would have done without her!)

Paring(s): Jacob/Harry, Past Harry/Ginny and cannon(mostly)

Warnings: **Slash**, Creature fic, Alpha/beta, mating cycle, possibly Mpreg, Fluff

Genre: Angst, Romance, Fantasy,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 00)** A True Mate.

It was a quiet and _seemingly_ normal morning when Harry James Potter made his way to the small town's school called Forks High, where he had been attending as a senior for the last week. He didn't know it yet, but today would change his life forever.

He drove in his black convertible, steering his car into the school's parking lot, ignoring the students' many glances his way. Harry sighed. He hated that he was still his school's, and not to forget, the whole town's, newbie. And apparently he had this mysterious thing about him that the female population seemed to absolutely love.

When he exited his car, he pulled his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the school's lockers. As he ignored those around him, suddenly something stirred inside him. It almost felt like he was compelled to look behind him and when Harry turned around, he paled.

He looked startled at the young Native American who stood leaned against a red truck talking to a gloomy looking girl around the same age. Anything else about the girl was ignored as Harry only had eyes for the tall young man by her side. Harry's heart beat faster and faster, as everything suddenly seemed absurdly insignificant, except the man on the other end of the school's parking lot.

Harry wanted nothing more than be held in those strong arms, curled against the stranger's hard body. _Those_ arms would keep him safe. The thought was so absurd, yet felt scathingly right in his mind. He swallowed; his mouth feeling like a sponge. The wizard tore his eyes from his yet-to-be-mate and stared down at his shaking hands. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't deal with this. It was all too much. _Too_ soon... Before he knew it he had turned around and had set off, running towards the forest.

Harry ran as fast as his feet could carry him, zigzagging between the tall trees. His heart beat steadily faster and faster as he tried to calm the storm roaring in his scarred soul. Everything around him was like fog as he came closer to the mountain cliff. He slowed down and finally came to a held when he stood at the edge, where he stared down at the dark sea below. His gaze locked onto the large waves that kept slamming against the sharp cliffs. His breathing was fast and uneven, and sweat was running down his bow. After a while, he let himself collapse onto a large stone close to the edge. He ended up sitting with his hands tangled up in his long hair with his head and arms leaning on his thighs.

He was panicking, that much he was aware of, and he felt so horribly alone. Feeling lonely wasn't a new feeling, having grown up that way but even so, right in this moment, the loneliness made it feel like needles were being jammed into his chest.

When he finally looked up from his lap, hollow green eyes staring at the once cloud free sky, he couldn't help but feel that it was mocking him.

With shaking hands, he reached up to pull at the silver chain that hang around his neck. His hands touched the old ring the chain held with unsure caresses as hopelessness filled his heart. Gone was the world around him and he was left alone and cold, until a soft familiar voice cut through his inner darkness.

"Harry..."

For a second despair filled him when he looked up into the transparent kind eyes of a beautiful redhead.

"Ginny?"

But as her name left his lips, all he felt was a crushing sorrow and an all consuming love. Feelings he knew all too well. She smiled a soft smile that took away his breath and made the old pain in his heart feel raw, but still he couldn't help but give a small grimace like smile back. For a while neither said anything, both drinking in the sight of the other.

It was sad eyes filled with love that took in the long red hair mixed with grey and white stripes, painted by time. He took in the wrinkles around her equally love filled brown eyes and the wrinkles around her cherry red lips all cursed by age and the millions of smiles that had brightened up his life for so many centuries. She was beautiful, and to him she only grew more so, the longer he looked at her.

He could have stared at her for hours and it still wouldn't have been enough. It never could. The sky he could see through her transparent form was a cruel reminder that she truly was dead. It reminded him that no matter how much he wished otherwise he could never hold her in his arms again, never feel her warmth against him, feel her lips against his.

"I have... I have found a true mate..." he whispered brokenly.

And suddenly she understood his panic and his fear. How she wished that she had the power to heal his crushed heart and scarred soul. But his newfound mate could, that she was certain of. Harry just had to accept his mate and get through his thick skull that it was alright for him to love again. She needed him to truly accept that just because he let go of the past, it didn't have to mean that it was forgotten. The past would always be a part of him, an important part. She knew that Harry would always love her, but that didn't mean he couldn't love another. It would take a lot of time and patience to get him to understand that, but if she used enough sweat, blood and tears, it could work, it just might.

"Oh, Harry."

Her voice was tender and her eyes were filled with compassionate tears, but underneath lay a flicker of frustration mixed with all her love.

"I'm so scared. So confused. I don't know what to do, Ginny."

"Be happy, my love. That is what you should do..." she replied with a sad smile.

It had been so long since her beloved had been happy. To long. Over the years, since her death, she had hoped that he would allow himself to heal. But he had not. He had stayed behind, clinging to her memory, stuck in place like a broken record. And when their old world had gotten too much to bare, she had been thrilled that the goblins had helped Harry move to a parallel universe where magic, as they both knew it, had never existed. It was the perfect chance for him to move on and now was the perfect opportunity. He just had to reach out and take it. But would he?

"...That is what you need to do."

"But I can't... I can't go through that again. My heart still bleeds... It almost killed me losing you. I can't survive losing another."

He looked utterly hopeless and the sorrow in his voice felt suffocating.

"My love, I'm so sorry. I would never had left you if I have had a choice. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I know..."

She let the small smile on her face spread, giving a twinkling glow to her eyes, before she spoke; "Please don't cry any more, my heart. And no more melodrama, you must have watched too much of that American soap." Her voice for once was sounding strong and without the taint of sadness.

Harry couldn't help but snort after giving her a look of disbelief that quickly dissolved into a roll of his eyes and a bemused shake of his head. Even in death, she would stay strong for him, her light always brightening up his world. He couldn't imagine how anyone could ever come close to comparing to that or even hope to try. Without her, there were no light, only the icy darkness that had kept him company in his loneliness over the many decades he had rejected comfort. He didn't need another's warmth, only hers, and he hated how that could very soon change.

"Will you tell me about her?" she asked at last, breaking the silence.

He looked away from her, almost like he was ashamed of looking her in the eyes, before he gave a small nod in reply.

"It's not a she... My mate... My mate is male."

"Why do you seem so conflicted? I know you're not a homophobe so that can't be the reason..?"

Harry still refused to look Ginny in the eyes and as more time went by, the more his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"He... He is..."

The words were almost stroked out and still he couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Ginny looked at him in amused wonder. It had been a long time since she had seen this part of him. It made her lips curl into a silly smile. He seemed so shy, insecure and unsure. So young. It was cute.

A thought suddenly struck her and her eyes widened in shocked realisation. She dumbly wondered why she had never realised it before, especially as it was so obvious, well, to anyone who knew her beloved's creature status. A fact that in their youth had been hush hush. Almost a taboo subject. Even after the war, their old world still hadn't learned from most of their mistakes. Magical creatures and everything seemingly dark was still discriminated against. Though luckily most of their ridiculous laws were replaced and with time most went with the saying, "Out of sight, out of mind." The last which had both bad and good consequences.

But all that didn't matter anymore. Their old world was far away and in the past, and this was Harry's world now. His future. She smiled. Though she might not be a part of his future, she still was a part of his past and that was strangely enough, alright with her. He had tried to protect her all those years and if she were honest she felt that it was time for someone to finally protect him. To really protect him. The war had broken both of them and so they have had to heal each other, protecting each other from the world around them. It saddened her to realise that she may not have been everything in a mate that Harry had needed. He probably hadn't even realised what he had needed either, but if her suspicion was right, so would her incapability as a mate also be true.

She pushed the heartbreaking thoughts away and ignored how much it hurt inside her. This wasn't about her, but about Harry. He needed her to be strong right now, so she would be. It brought a smile on her lips, when she thought about her other discovery.

"Oh! I know! Ha! This is almost too good to be true!"

The shit-eating grin breaking out on her face, only got bigger as a frown appeared on his.

"He is an alpha, isn't he?!" she asked with badly concealed glee.

His only response was a mean glare, an annoyed huff and his cheeks blushing an even deeper shade of red that slowly spread to the tip of his ears.

"I knew it! My lovely little Harry is a Beta."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny."

She had been right. It hurt. She wouldn't show it, but it still hurt. Instead of tears she would smile. Because even though it hurt, the knowledge that Harry had gotten a second chance of happiness was everything she wished for him.

"How did you realise that he was the Alpha?" she ended up asking, intrigued after a moment of silence.

He stood up and turned away from the edge, staring into the forest with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I needed him to protect me. Hold me. That is the instinct of a Beta, not an Alpha."

It made her wonder how neither of them had never noticed it before. They must truly have been broken. And for a fleeting moment, she couldn't help but wonder how their lives might have been if Harry had never been the thorn in the Dark Lord's side. She shook the thought away, as it didn't matter. It was the past and now was the future.

She turned her gaze towards the burning sunset and whispered;

"Goodbye, my love."

Her soft voice was carried by the wind to Harry's sensitive ears and he looked up into her kind eyes. Tears were running down his red cheeks as he whispered her parting words back. He watched in sorrow as she disappeared before his eyes.

Harry stood frozen at the cliff edge, his gaze still staring transfixed where her silhouette had been until the sun had left the sky and he was left in darkness. Only then did he begin his lonely walk home. His heart screaming inside him. All because he knew that he wouldn't call for her again. This had been their final goodbye.

TBC

* * *

**AN:** let me know what you think. :) Please let me know how to improve both my writing and plot. :)


	2. Chapter 01

**Second chance.**

**AN: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and for the shortness of the chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer. Not only is my Beta MIA(Hopefully she is only busy) and so the story is only half beta'ed because I made a few changes after she last looked it through.

You all honestly frightened the hell out of me with all of you positive feedback, but thank you for all the Reviews and for putting it on your fav' and Alert lists. It means more than you will ever know and I hope I can live up to your expectations with this xover. I hope I didn't miss any of you, when I answered all the reviews, but if I did here is a extra thank you. ;)

Betaed by: The life of a girl (**MIA** so I don't know what I'll do with the next chapters yet)

Paring(s): Jacob/Harry, Past Harry/Ginny and cannon(mostly)

Warnings: **Slash**, Creature fic, Alpha/beta, mating cycle, possibly Mpreg, Fluff

Genre: Angst, Romance, Fantasy,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 01)** Imprinted.

Harry stared at the white ceiling. Trouble filled his mind and for the first time in many years, he felt as old as his true age. One absurd thought after another swirled around in the chaos that was his thoughts. He was so confused and the lonely bitterness that lived in the darkest corner of his soul was crawling closer and closer to the light swallowing everything in its path, making Harry feel unbearingly empty and lost. How could he move past this? Did he even want to...? He turned around on his bed and buried his face into his pillow, growling in frustration.

It had never occurred to him, that there would be anything similar enough to magic in this forgin world, that he would have to worry about bumping into a potential mate. 'Cause that boy couldn't be completely human, as no muggle was comparable to his creature side.

What bothered him the most wasn't actually finding a "true" mate, but finding one who was both male and an Alpha. It wasn't everyday that his life got turned upside down and he found out that not only was he not as straight as he had always believed himself to be, he also wasn't as Dominant. Harry grimaced. How in the world hadn't he ever known that he was a Beta? How had it been possible for him to have missed that? Especially when in hindsight, it was almost embarrassingly easy to notice. Maybe it was because Ginny had been female... He wasn't sure. Though it kinda' explained why Ginny had always been the more protective and possessive one, but he had always thought that it was a Weasley thing. She had been displaying quite a few Alpha female traits, when he really thought about it. She had always been his "protector", his shield against the world. It also explained why he was so lost without her. Still, he liked to believe that it was because he loved her as much as he did. As much as he still loved her. But in the old books written about his kin, it was said that the Beta was the most dependable on their mate and a Beta was more likely to die soon after their Alpha, from sorrow. An Alpha was a Beta's water so like a flower they would wither and die without them. And Harry knew that if it wasn't for the Deathly Hallows, he would had followed Ginny a long time ago.

He had no idea what he should do… But he was kind of hoping in denial that if he ignored it long enough, he would forget and everything would go back to normal, or as normal his life could get. They say ignorance is bliss and what you don't know can't hurt you. Even if he knew better, he naively hoped that those sayings for once would hold true. If only for a moment. He closed his eyes and let sleep carry him away from his troubles. Tomorrow he would deal - Tomorrow he would face the world again. And hopefully then it wouldn't hurt so bad.

* * *

When it became morning and Harry awoke, it was both too soon and not soon enough. His dreams had been plagued with chocolate brown eyes and smiles of pearl white teeth.

His chest felt tight and his shoulders stiff. He would almost have preferred a nightmare than dreams of his… His nothing! He was nothing more than another stranger.

It was with robot like motions he finished his morning routines. Slow and emotionless he walked around in his home. His heart filled with exhaustion and hopelessness. And when he finally dragged himself to his car, it was with conflicted feelings. A part of him hoped to see him again and another part was dreading if a meeting came. The drive to school was suddenly impossibly long. Yet too short.

Harry cursed when he caught a glimpse of _him_ across the parking lot. He suddenly wished that he had stayed at home. It was pathetic but seeing his... His what exactly? The Native American was nothing to him. They hadn't even exchanged words...yet. No, scratch that 'yet'. If it stood to Harry, they would never talk! They wouldn't. _Really_... Merlin, he felt pathetic. It was like he was a pitiful kitten starving for affection. He was stronger than this. He could deal. And the sight of his potential mate smiling so sweetly at the girl he was talking with didn't make jealousy burn like angry flames tearing into Harry's heart. Nope, it didn't bother him at all.

Harry clenched his teeth together and looked away as he hurried into the school as far away from the parking lot as he could. He felt so pitiful, it disgusted him.

Why did he have to be like this? To feel this way? Why couldn't he just not have been born normal? Oh Merlin's beard, he was way too old for this; drowning in self pity like a dramatic teenage girl. He grimaced. Maybe he should go find a rock to hide under until Ragnarök. He sighed. It sounded like a tempting idea, but it still felt like a coward's choice and he had not been placed in Gryffindor for nothing. _Fuck_...

Harry had reached his locker and as he unlocked it to put away his math books a shadow darkened his view. At first he ignored it, but when a light cough demanded his attention he grudgingly turned around.

Against his will a barely hidden smile appeared when he was greeted by an impish smirk and glowing amber eyes.

"Good morning, Harry."

His hidden smile perished and he could only bring himself to respond with an annoyed grunt. _Good morning my _arse. _There were nothing good about this one_. _Nothing_!

"Well, well, someone is grumpy today. Haven't had your morning coffee yet?" she teased with her trademark smirk. _Did she even know how to smile?_ he wondered.

He gave another grunt, but he couldn't help but give her a questioning look. Harry had only known her for little over a week, but she had all but adopted him. She had been the one to show him around the school, making sure to let him know how much against her will it was to play tour guide for him. Sneering about incompetent sisters and what not. It hasn't made much sense. Yet when the tour was over she had ripped his time table from his hands to compare classes. She had apparently been satisfied by what she saw because she had nodded and then dragged him to their first class together.

Actually she had dragged him everywhere ever since, even going as far as to ditch her family and strangely enough, her boyfriend, to sit with him at lunch. If the rumours were true this ice queen was going against everything everyone though they knew about her.

He really didn't get her nor did he get the way he had just accepted her marching into his life. It puzzled him. Just like it puzzled him how comfortable he felt around her. The last time he had felt this kind of platonic companionship had been before Hermione and Ron had died. It hurt to think that one day he would lose this friendship too, but still he couldn't bring himself to cut her off, even if he knew how much pain he would save himself from.

"So where were you yesterday?" she asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"The forest."

"May I ask what have been so fascinating there that you skipped school?" she questioned as she lead him by his arm towards their classroom. Harry just sighed and resigned himself for a day avoiding a tall and beautiful blonde's questions. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A chill of excitement shot through Jacob each time his powerful paws met the cold forest ground. He ran between the tall trees, jumping from cliff to cliff.

Every thought of Bella had fled his mind; gone were all his worries and for once he felt right with himself. How he wished he could freeze moments like these. How he wished that they would never end. But life was life. And he knew that the moment the adrenaline left him, his troubles would come crashing back, hitting him like a knockout in a boxing match.

He was nearing the edge, though he didn't slow down. Instead his speed increased and in his moment of bliss, he didn't notice the strange fragrance that was hanging in the air, getting stronger and stronger the closer he got to the mountain edge. It wasn't before he got a clear view, free of bush and trees that he saw someone standing dangerously close to the edge. And when the stranger turned and sad emerald eyes met his, everything seemed to freeze. He hadn't even realised that even his own movements had frozen, because all he knew in this moment was the trouble filled eyes of his imprint. He drank them in and a hollow place inside him, one which he had never before noticed, was filled to the brink. It was like everything fell into place. Suddenly everything was as it was suppose to be.

And suddenly everything fell apart, because his mate jumped of the cliff and Jacob couldn't get his head around it at first. It seemed impossible that he had found someone so precious and lost them just as fast. His heart was beating out of his chest and a broken howl left him as he spurted to the edge, hoping to catch a glint of his mate alive in the dark sea below.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why he was standing at this cliff edge again. He wasn't here to summon Ginny or anyone else. He just... Well, if he really thought about it; he needed the peace. He wasn't sure why, but the sound of the large waves hitting the stones beneath him, made him calm. It made it more about the _now_ and helped him forget the yesterday and the tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the voices of the forest behind him and the sea under him. The wind licked its way around him, caressing his skin and carrying the fragrance of the salty water past his nose before it was replaced with the smell of dry moss and bark.

It wasn't until he heard something coming up behind him, that he opened his eyes again. Breathing in deeply, Harry already knew what he would come face to face with so when he turned and locked eyes with amber coloured orbs, what surprised him wasn't the wolf himself, but the size of him. The beast was huge.

In a moment of panic Harry did the first thing that came to mind; he jumped of the cliff. In his haste he didn't even realise how similar the wolf's smell was to his Alpha.

It seemed like he fell for an eternity and when he finally hit the water surface it felt like it was made of steel. The air was pushed from his lungs and when he broke the surface, water filled them instead. The adrenaline pumping in his veins was probably the only thing keeping his thoughts clear from hysteria. The current was strong and the panic Harry felt made his journey towards air seem impossible. Still he began to swim, his arms pushing him upwards while the waves pushed him towards the sharp cliffs. It felt like he took one step forward, only to take two steps back. Harry only managed to get through the surface and take one good breath, before the sea swallowed him again.

This time though he swam down to the bottom of the ocean where the current was calm. When his hands touched the sand, Harry shot his wand from the holster on his right wrist and into his hand. While pointing the tip at his head; _Oxygenium_*_, _echoed in his mind and a bright light lightened up his face, where a small bubble started forming on his lips, slowly expanding to cover his mouth and nose.

Harry greedily breathed in the air the bubble charm supplied. The burning in his lungs lessened for each breath, as did his panic until it was completely gone. Death by drowning was unpleasant and while he wouldn't stay dead, drowning wasn't an experience he wanted another one of. One time was more than enough. He shuddered at the mere thought.

Swimming near the sandy bottom Harry swam towards the beach. Ironically now the sea didn't seem so dark and frightening, instead the ever changing chaos of water seemed almost hypnotic. It had drained him from most of his energy, yet instead for being scared, Harry for the first time since Ginny's death, felt content. Calm. Peaceful. It felt like that sea was singing an emotional lullaby with its current just for him.

He was so lost in the currents calm that when he reached the shore and his head breached free from the sea bursting the breathing bubble it came as a surprise. For a moment he just sat on all fours, shivering as the waves swept up around him.

* * *

Jacob stared with confused canine eyes on the black sea, as his imprint sat dazed on the shore line. It horrified him that while his first instinct had been to jump after the boy, Jacob had remained frozen on the edge. His limbs had felt like lead and the terror that had shot through him had left him emotionally numb.

He hadn't been able to even breathe, only when the boy had dragged himself up on the shore was Jacob able to finally gasp for much needed oxygen.

It was much later, when Jacob laid in his warm bed that he realised that something had been off. He just couldn't seem to put together how his imprint had survived as it should have been impossible considering that the youth hadn't come up for air more than once. Not only was his imprint male, he wasn't human either. Jacob didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you think. :D both good and bad. Especially if you find mistakes or something doesn't make sense.

*The Bubble-Head Charm (incantation unknown(so came up with a name myself)) is the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium, allowing one a supply of oxygen. It causes a protective bubble to form about the caster's head, like a helmet; this bubble may allow for underwater exploration or to avoid nasty smells, although wizards with bad breath have reported problems after the first thirty minutes.


	3. Chapter 02

**Second chance.**

**AN: **The strangest thing happened last week, this story disappeared here from FFN, for it to turn up again a few days after I contacted support(whom I never got any response from..), but it was missing the first chapter, half of the summary and lets not forget that it says on my Legacy story stats that there were no followers nor any favoritisering. **So if you didn't get any Alert on this story that would be why.** I hope some of you will follow this story again. :)

Now I hope this doesn't happen again, but just in case I'm also posting it on AO3, under the same story and user name. :)

P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have spent the last 14th days sleeping my migraine off. :/ Yet I still wanted to keep you updated with the Alert problem and I didn't want it to be only an Author note.

Betaed by: C van Zyl (My life saver!)

Paring(s): Jacob/Harry, Past Harry/Ginny and cannon(mostly)

Warnings: **Slash**, Creature fic, Alpha/beta, mating cycle, possibly Mpreg, Fluff

Genre: Angst, Romance, Fantasy,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 02)** Hopeful.

It had taken some time but Jacob had worked up the courage to ask Bella for help. He didn't know what else to do, as no matter what plan he tried to make, it seemed too impulsive and lame. Doomed for disaster. He was sitting in her kitchen wondering what would be the best way to start this conversation.

Looking her way, he realised how surreal it all was. As she stood in front of the kitchen counter waiting for the tea-water to boil, she suddenly seemed so ordinary. Everything he had once found special about her seemed so insignificant; all paled in comparison to alluring green eyes. At the thought of his imprint a wistful smile lit up his face.

He couldn't help but compare them and he found Bella lacking in every aspect.

It was hard to believe that just yesterday, he would have moved mountains to make a tiny smile appear on her always moody exterior. And now he would only move those mountains for his beautiful imprint.

Bella filled the two cups with boiled water before turning towards Jacob. She was going to ask what flavour he wanted but the question died on her lips. She had never seen that look on him before, and a nagging suspicion told her that she hadn't been the one to put it there. For a moment he seemed so peaceful; so content. Like everything was as it was meant to be. The closest to perfect anyone would ever come.

Without thinking her hands gripped tighter around the hot cups, burning her skin lightly as jealousy burned her insides. Her emotions surprised her and it was with embarrassment that she handed Jacob a teacup and a box with mixed teabags.

"Something happened?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

He seemed so distant. It worried her, but she was hoping that he would talk about what was going on. Hopefully with her.

"I don't know how to begin."

"The beginning would be a good place to start." She joked lamely with a half smile.

Jacob snorted but still smiled thankfully back at her. Her normality felt like a comfort in a strange world that changed too fast and held all kind of new dangers in it.

"You know, the whole imprint business?"

"Yeah?" She hesitated.

_He didn't imprint on me, did he?... Please tell me he didn't_. She felt the guilt before she had even finished the thought. Bella liked him,she truly did, maybe it was even love. But the whole imprint affair seemed so serious and to be honest the "happily ever after" scared her a little. They were so young and that kind of commitment... Well she supposed she would just have to suck it up and be happy to be his imprint.

"I found my imprint."

Yes yes, she had figured that out already. Here was where he would tell her; they were soulmates and how perfect they were for each other and she would become sad and say with tears in her eyes that she was still dating Edward and how impossible it would be to choose between them.

"...on't know his name, but I figured that since you were both at the same school, you could talk with him for me."

She was speechless.

"Bella?"

"You're asking me to do what!?" She shrieked, undignified.

He had imagined thousands of different reactions but a furious screaming woman was not one of them. He had honestly believed that she would have been relieved to have his attention directed elsewhere.

"I can't believe you would do that to me, y-"

"What?! Do what exactly?" He ended up yelling back after he had gotten up from his seat.

She pointed a finger in his face and said,"You betrayed me!"

She looked so righteous in her anger. He didn't get why she was so angry or how she could suddenly make it all about her. This had nothing to do with her.

"He is my imprint and if you don't want to help then don't. I thought you would be happy for me. You have no right to feel betrayed! You chose Edward, remember? Edward, your vampire boyfriend! Ring any bells?!"

Bella was crying now, and never before had Jacob wanted to hit a woman as much as he did in this moment. It horrified him.

He turned away from her and stalked out of Bella Swan's kitchen, making sure to slam the door shut on his way out. If he had known it would go this way he would never have come here.

Before he had even thought it over, he was running towards the forest, sprinting across Bella's backyard. It didn't take long before he was in the neck of the trees. As soon he as was sure he couldn't be seen from beyond the tree line, he threw his shirt over his head and ripped his jeans open, carelessly letting them fall to the ground, for once not taking care to bind them around his thighs. He jumped gracelessly as he struggled to take his worn sneakers off, not even slowing down as he tied his shoes shoelaces together and bit into the shoelaces letting his shoes dangle against his chest. His eyes was half on the forest terrain in front of him and half on his feet as he struggled to take his socks off. It was just short of a miracle that he stayed on his feet. His underwear haven't even fallen to the ground before he lept into the air and turned. His muscles shifted, letting his limbs change into powerful paws that sprinted even faster over the moss covered earth, almost giving him the illusion of flying.

A howl forced its way up his throat and the anger in him left with it as he howled towards the sky. With each step he took, he felt his heart lighten. If he had been in his human form he would have smiled in relief.

He still didn't know how to approach his imprint, but hopefully he would come up with something... Soon. Before he did something impulsive and stupid.

* * *

The English teacher's words were blurred out, drowned out by the birds outside the window. Their song sounding clearer at every note. Harry shifted in his seat and let himself become more enchanted by the soft tune. Like the sea, it made him calm. Made him forget for a moment or two about the world around him. Took him to a place where no trouble and no sorrow could reach him.

"-ead on, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned his head towards his teacher, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed for not paying attention.

"Ehm..."

His teacher just raised a dark eyebrow and grumbled, "Yes, I'm aware that you do not pay attention. But do begin to read out loud from page 46. From the top. I'll let you know when to stop."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered while he flipped through his school book until he found the right page. The world around him still seeming unimportant. The birds song still ringing in his ears. When he finally began to read out loud, his voice was soft but flat; almost monotonous.

"Amy Tan and Ernest J. Gaines typically sets their stories in places that they are familiar with while John Irving often creates worlds completely unknown to him... And..."

The more he read, the further he got from his calmness. It felt like the darkness was closing in on him. The presence of his classmates and teacher doing nothing but aggravate his loneliness. It was scary how alone you could be while surrounded by others.

Why was he here in the first place? Who was he trying to kid? He didn't belong here and he never would. He knew that and yet... Still here he was playing an innocent high school student. A role that he sucked at. Not even while pretending could he fit in here, just like he didn't fit in anywhere else…

A glance to his left gave life to a small smile on his lips as he met Rosalie's golden eyes.

But maybe, just maybe everything was about to change. It filled him with something that he hadn't felt in a long time...hope.

* * *

When the bell finally rang Rosalie made Harry hurry to pack his things together and dragged him out of their classroom. The playful smirk on her face didn't promise anything good. That Harry was sure of. Still, he bowed to her wimps and let himself be pulled along.

"What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously when they exited the school and walked into the school's parking lot.

She didn't answer, only the laughing glint in her eyes foretold Harry of his doom. He didn't like it one bit. But before he had the chance to make an escape for his car, Harry locked eyes with painfully familiar brown eyes.

To make matters worse the owner of said eyes was walking straight towards Harry. He turned to Rosalie with a bewildered and slightly betrayed look as he silently cursed himself for forgetting that the young female by his side seemed to know an impossible amount about him. Though how she could know about this too was a mystery but surprisingly, it didn't bother him as much as it would have had it been anyone else. He just added the ability to all the other characteristic oddities of hers that he had discovered so far.

It actually bothered and confused him far more that the Native American was showing him any attention at all. What was going on here?

"Can we talk? Alone?" His Alpha asked and Harry was at a loss for words.

"I-What?" was all that eventually came out of his mouth.

"Of course you may." Rosalie said with a large smile bordering on vindictive amusement as she pushed Harry in his Alpa's direction.

"Have fun!" She waved as she left a stone faced and uncomfortable-looking Harry to join her family and boyfriend.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry if anyone think I'm bashing Bella, because honestly that conversation wasn't suppose to turn out that way, it kind of wrote itself and destroyed my timeline once again. Anyway, let me know your thoughts, yeah? :D


End file.
